


Greenhouse

by SquidSoup



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: He felt Chronos’ hand holding Apollo’s before he felt Jun’s holding his.





	

The golden light of the room filtered through the marine blue tent’s fabric, weakening the darkness inside. Still, the five of them were sleeping, exhausted from a long day of battle and walking and trouble. It was their third day at Xibalba, with no end in sight. They could only hope that Okamura was still alive and the outside world safe.

Tatsuya woke up to soft sobbing in front of him and saw the back of Jun’s head, his body shaking with tears, and he didn’t know if he was awake or not. Tatsuya reached out and softly touched Jun’s arm with barely his fingertips, but backed out when Jun flinched and curled up more, trying to make himself smaller.

He stayed in silence, watching him cry, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to make things worse, but he wanted to do something, anything to comfort him. Touching seemed to be out of the equation, and he couldn’t find the words to whisper to him to at least wake up.

“Ma-mama... I’m s-sorry... I-I couldn’t...”

He saw Maya’s head rising from the other side, looking at him and then reaching out to her purse to take out a tissue box, then very carefully placing her hands on Jun’s, careful to not take his off his face, instead just touching them.

“Mama is here, Jun... I’m alive, see? There’s nothing to be scared of, I’m never leaving your side again, no matter if the world ends, I promise.”

Slowly, the sobbing came to a stop and Jun stopped shaking, though it was clear he was still crying. Maya wrapped her arms around him, caressing his hair and back after handing him the paper tissues. The air began to settle down, became less heavy, breathing became easier.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Tatsuya is right there behind you as always, do you want him to hold you, too? It’s okay if not.”

Jun hesitated for a moment, half awake and still crying, but he nodded his head in approval as he remembered reality over lies. Tatsuya cautiously scooted closer and touched his back with his hand and his arm with the other. Jun didn’t flinch, so he slowly embraced him from behind, still careful to not hurt him. He felt Chronos’ hand holding Apollo’s before he felt Jun’s holding his.

He felt Lisa and Eikichi awake behind him, not knowing what to do but relieved of things calming down. He thought of the future, of all the nights to be similar even if the person being held was different. He felt sadness and also love. Tatsuya was afraid of what would happen after they woke up, afraid of losing, but Apollo whispered to not falter, for he could now protect those he loved, and in what they assumed was night time on Xibalba, Tatsuya felt capable of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and immediately started writting this, oops.


End file.
